The Beginning of Smash Fighters
by fighterofflames
Summary: The Smash Fighters are being born, and Ben and Paul had found them all. Now they just have to wake up, learn everything, train to be the smash bros. replacements until the time for them to head to smash world comes, and obey the ten rules given to them. Of course, most of them would except the trade proposal, right? The main question is: what had happened to the Smash Team?


**I do not own anything in this story of the Super Smash Bros. or Mother 3 except for my OCs. For those of you who had read the earlier stories before deletion, this story will be the actual beginning of the Smash Coins. The only difference is that there will be the original 35, the new 3, and 6 more from the other smash games like Crusade, Melee, Flash 2, or from one of the Nintendo games. If you want to know who the other 6 will be…you'll just have to wait to find out. Also this chapter is a prologue, and it will be…Paul **_speaking _**and Ben **speaking. **If this ever appeared anywhere in the story then it is one of them in narration. Enjoy.**

_I remember the day I was called by Master Hand. I was just a little kid at the time. The dream I had was peculiar for a four year old boy. I can't seem to remember much about the dream, but I remember waking up with the Master Hand coin that morning. Of course I didn't tell anyone about it until I found the holder of Crazy Hand, but I didn't start looking until it came back to me at age eighteen._

It felt so strange being called by Crazy Hand. I never thought a guy like me would have met him in all my life. Everyone who has ever saw him was only in the Super Smash Bros series, yet I met him before the game even existed. It felt weird seeing him again after so long. I was only four years old when I saw him, and I was seventeen when I saw him again. That day I set out to find the holder of Master Hand.

_I met him in the middle of an abandoned town out in the middle of nowhere. It felt strange coming to the city seeing my partner right in front of me. We noticed the place was empty and talked to each other a bit when it happened. We saw a glow on our coins and saw the doors to a grocery store open up from the coins. We walked into the grocery store and saw an elevator waiting for us. That day was the day we first saw the command center for the team that was going to replace the Super Smash Bros if something had ever happened to them._

I remember learning so much that day in that command center. I felt so happy and thrilled about everything. Paul and I trained for the day when the new team would be called, but what we thought would be happening didn't happen at all. The day we got a signal we rushed outside and saw a case with 44 smash coins. Some of the coins we didn't think the smash characters were in the game yet. I remember seeing Megaman, Sora, Krystal, Bomberman, Tails, Pichu, Villager, Wiifit Trainer, and Kumatora.

_When I saw the coins I knew what we had to do. I hoped Ben did too, but I ended up explaining to him what we had to do. He agreed with me, and we got ourselves ready to go search for the new super smash team. We knew finding these 44 new characters would be hard, but no one said it would be easy. We found them and brought them back to headquarters, but none of them were conscious the whole time this event happened which made we wonder why at the time, but that is another story for later._

The recruitment was easy, but none of them woke up when we got back to the headquarters. We even brought them to their rooms. It would have been a lot harder if we didn't have our smash coins that much is sure. Anyway, now we just wait for them to wake up whenever they do. MY life has just became more complicated then I had ever thought of at this moment.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this, and this is what I am looking for this time. The smash coins are up for grabs by your OCs. I do not care what you put in your list as your OC as long as the person is not a person who had a gender switch, is gay or lesbian, or an animal who has claimed to use the smash coin. I will accept animals as pets, but I will be a little strict on that. I will not accept mystical creatures or powers. I will accept a small different fighting style though. I would like it if you PM me your OC as well. I would NOT accept OCs if they are put in a review. If you put it in the review, well. Do not expect me to put it in there. Also each coin can only be used once as well which means that the coins are first come-first serve. Ness, Lucas, and Sonic will be taken again since my characters will take those spots once again, but everything else is open this time. If you are wondering about Kumatora being in this…I felt like adding another girl with a fierce spirit. Kumatora is just one of those cool girls like Yuffie or Sakura or Rukia or Nami, but none of these would have worked out that much. Plus, it would make things a little difficult adding anime characters and video game characters that I know hardly anything about. Anyway, you decide what you think would be possible to add for your character. I would tell you if you are missing something that I find important. R&R. Wait…PM me if you are submitting an OC.**


End file.
